


Love and Art

by itsnotafashionstatementitsadeathwish



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Bottom Frank Iero, Cock Rings, Dildos, Fluff, Innocent Frank Iero, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Muse - Freeform, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Roleplay, Smutt, Spanking, Top Gerard Way, artist, gerard way awkward, muse frank iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotafashionstatementitsadeathwish/pseuds/itsnotafashionstatementitsadeathwish
Summary: Gerard Way is an artist who discovers Frank Iero who becomes his muse. From this point on Gerard's art becomes greater than ever but feelings begin to grow between them. Love, passion and obsession fuel the mad artist and his creations.





	1. Love and Art

**Author's Note:**

> New fic is here! I hope I'm improving, I'm also trying to make chapters longer! Hope you all enjoy this one.  
> itsnotafashionstatementitsadeathwish (Nimue) xoxox

Fine art requires precision, expertise and determination. No great art work was made without any for of emotion or drive, they are snapshots of the chaotic inner working of an artist. Gerard Way was such an artist, there was no line that divided the art and him, they were one and the same. The emotions he placed in that piece would be inflicted on the onlooker, his anger would be your anger, his sadness would be your sadness. Yet, no artist lives without inspiration, some draw it from their surroundings and others have a more living muse. The best muse is someone whom the artist is in love with, often they are not lovers as the creator puts all of his passions, all of his emotions into the art. It's a beautiful and somehow sad mixture, they share an intimacy without touch and a deep longing that is never resolved. That's how great art is made, through mad obsession. Gerard had no muse, for all his brilliance the was something missing. The emotions were there but no piece had been made out of love or passion, he had works of anger, pain, sadness, happiness, everything except for those two feelings. However, he didn't want just a simple model, he wanted someone unique. 

Frank Iero lived a rather plain life, he worked at a local coffee shop and that's all his life was. He swept floors, cleaned tables and poured out what ever coffee he had to for 8 hours a day, 5 days a week. His apartment was small, untidy and he lived on minimum wage which in essence meant he had minimal things. The only possession that held importance to him was his guitar, Pansy. After a long shitty day he could just pick her up and play, in that bubble of time nothing existed. All that mattered was the strings beneath his fingers and the reverberating sounds that echoed from the amp, those glorious heavenly sounds. 

It was a Wednesday afternoon, Gerard was feeling uninspired and frustrated. He decided the best remedy for artists block was coffee, something to energize and refresh his brain. He opened the glass doors and waited in the queue rehearsing his order in his mind, 'caramel latte, caramel latte'. He got to the counter and repeated what he had rehearsed and took a seat by the window, he began to relax and take in his surroundings. It was at that moment he saw Frank, cleaning a nearby table. Gerard drank in all he saw, the angled jaw, the tattoos, those beautiful Hazel eyes and that messy faux hawk. If God was an artist, this was his masterpiece. The only slight issue was that Gerard was shy and awkward, going up and offering a place as his muse was simply out of the question. Instead Gerard had an ingenious idea, he grabbed a napkin and wrote  
'Hi, I'm a local artist. Would you like to do some model work?' Gerard prayed that it wouldn't seem creepy and plopped it on the table Frank was cleaning. Anxiously he watched from the corner of his eye, the stranger had indeed read the napkin and was now on his way over. The napkin arrived back on Gerard's table and a sloppy response was written  
'Come by my apartment, No. 17 in the Parkside apartment complex by 5.00.' That was it, no explanation. Gerard's mind began to spin, every possibility was being listed. What if he was a murderer? Or rapist? What if he thought this was some weird sex role-play thing? Gerard breathed deeply, trying to calm his nerves. 

-5.00-

Gerard clutched the napkin and rung the doorbell of No.17. He hoped this wasn't some sort of prank, he would die if this wasn't the guys actual apartment. After a few moments he heard some movement from inside before the door swung open, to his relief there stood the guy from the coffee shop.  
"Oh you actually came, I didn't expect you to." He looked down before remembering his manners, "Oh, uh, come in please." He gestured to a very worn and tattered sofa, Gerard sat down as told while Frank sat next to him. "Sorry it's a bit cramped, oh and my name is Frank by the way. Frank Iero."  
"My name is Gerard Way, I know that was a bit weird earlier. Sorry." Frank chuckled a bit and smiled.  
"No, not at all. Although I actually thought you were a prankster. That's why I invited you back here, as a kinda test." Gerard could feel his pulse returning to normal, Frank was a very nice person and that only made Gerard want to paint him more.  
"So uh, I would like to paint you." Gerard could feel the awkwardness creeping back, his hands were getting sweaty.  
"Really? But I'm so short and look at this place, look at me." Frank was insecure, he had never felt wanted or appreciated. He was only an employee for a coffee shop and modest wages.  
"I'm gonna sound like a flirt now but you are gorgeous. I've studied, looked and made art for most of my life and you are breathing art. I'll pay you however much I don't care, all I care about is getting you on canvas." Gerard turned a violent shade of red, Frank was a stranger and here he was spurting out complements like there was no tomorrow.  
"You really see that? I don't want you to pay too much for me though, I'm fine like this." Gerard shook his head,  
"I'll pay you double of your current salary, you're minimum wage right?" Frank nodded, his head spinning. This was all so coincidental. He was just working his shift at a dead end job, now some artist has taken him on as a model. This had to be a dream, surely nothing like this could ever happen? "So can are you free tomorrow? You don't have to quit your job, I forgot to mention that. We can work something out around your shifts and such or whatever you want. This is a big ask and I don't want you to feel pressured."  
"Gerard it's fine, I'm more than happy to. Just can I ask, do I have to be naked?" Gerard giggled, the sight was enough to make Frank smile. This artist was kinda cute.  
"Of course not, I don't want you to go whipping your dick out straight away! Or if you're not comfortable with it all then we don't do it." Gerard checked his watch, it was almost 5:30. "Shoot, I'm meeting my mother at 6 so meet me tomorrow at this address." Gerard quickly scrawled out an address and then began to scurry out the door "10 o'clock okay?" Without warning he disappeared down the hall, Frank closed the door and collapsed on the sofa trying to absorb everything that just happened.


	2. Blessed Moments

It was 9:50 and Frank's stomach was doing acrobatics or at least it sure felt like it. He wound around the numerous streets trying to calm his shaking nerves, his head crashing and hitting every insane conclusion. Perhaps this was an elaborate murder plot? Maybe he would have to be nude? Or even worse nude in front of lots of people. He shook his head, that was all ridiculous but still those thoughts wouldn't ebb away. 

After about five minutes he found the gallery, it was quite plain with red bricks on the outside and a wooden door painted white. Gerard stood smiling outside wrapped in a black and grey scarf, Frank anxiously smiled back his pulse racing.   
"Glad you came, I know it was such a big ask to launch you into this." Gerard led him through the door removing his coat and putting it on the coat wrack,  
"It's fine, it's a change from the usual anyway." Frank repeated Gerard's action and pealed off his coat and followed him down the dark hall. As Frank followed Gerard into the main room his mouth fell open, it was a huge space with a domed skylight and arches leading off into side areas. Canvases and paint supplies were strewn here and there, adding a beautiful sense of chaos and passion. It was beautiful.  
"Amazing isn't it? It was an old dance hall and before that a church." Gerard said looking at Frank with the same amount of amazement. Frank could only nod in response, dumbstruck by all that he saw. 

Gerard had began heaving an antique lounge sofa into the middle, Frank breaking from his trance hurried to help. "I want you to sit relaxed, as yourself. That's all we want today, Frank as Frank." Gerard mumbled with paintbrushes between his teeth, although it sounded more like garbled nonsense. Setting down his canvas Gerard moved over to Frank, moving his arms in varies ways and standing back and repeating with the legs and so on. He carried out these actions with such care, like Frank was tissue paper and any wrong move would tear him. Slowly Gerard's artist hands wandered up Frank's face subconsciously, just barely brushing the skin he held Frank within his gaze. The gentleness of his touch gone, now his eyes held a glint, only a glint of something darker. Shaking his head Gerard broke the trance and sat behind his canvas, Frank was silent and tried to be as still as possible. 

Gerard began drawing the rough shapes, polygons without meaning, ghosts on the page. Then he refined the nameless shapes into curves and angles, soon it seemed very nearly human. Then he began the details, the very essence of life. It was a wonder to watch Gerard work, lost in his drawing as his head darted from behind the canvas every so often. Frank was enchanted by this strange rhythm, the beat at which Gerard's hands work and the slow thrum of his head darting out, time didn't exist in this moment. Finally, what had been lifeless polygons had been refined into the perfect likeness of Frank. Frank's stomach gave a loud rumble, blushing heavily he apologized.   
"I've finished the line work, do you wanna order something? The deli down the block delivers." Frank grinned and nodded he eagerly,  
"I'm a vegetarian so uh no meat." Frank smiled sheepishly, Gerard phoned up the deli and gave them his order and the Frank's. 

As they waited for the subs Gerard began enthusiastically telling Frank about the history of the gallery, relishing the details about the church floor still remained under this one along with the bodies buried there. That was interrupted by a knock at the door, the food had arrived at last. Handing Frank his order they both plonked down on the floor, side by side eating contently. "Thanks for all this Gerard, it's only my first day but I'm really enjoying it."  
"I should be thanking you Frank, you have given me so much inspiration. By the way call me Gee." Gerard smiled at Frank who smiled in return. Then in that moment they were caught in one another's eyes, almost like they were lost in the tide. In that tiny, single insignificant moment something came between them, something at this moment you couldn't say exactly what it was except that it was a something. Just as it came the moment went, a comfort falling between them.

They had been that the gallery for 12 hours, Gerard still hadn't finished painting. It was 10:00, this area of Jersey wasn't safe in the dark, especially with the added fact that the route to Frank's apartment involved 2 dark alleys.  
"Hey Frank it's late, do you wanna stay here for the night. I have a bed you could sleep on."  
"Are you sure? I don't want to overstay my welcome."  
"Nonsense, I have a comforter I could sleep on it's fine." Frank looked shocked and felt deeply ashamed with himself.   
"You live here? I couldn't do that to you." Gerard shook his head and folded his arms, the definitive 'you won't change my mind' stance.   
"You are sleeping on that bed." Gerard held his stare firm like that of a mother.   
"Then sleep beside me, I don't want you on the floor." Sighing deeply and feeling too tired to argue he nodded. 

Frank crawled in first and curled up by the wall, trying his best to not take too much blanket. Gerard then shuffled in, the bed was small for one man but for 2 it was a squeeze, luckily Frank was small. There was no intimacy in the action, only care and comfort. As the night wore on hands crept over torsos and held on tight, soon they were huddled together like a pair of children hiding from the dark. Like their embrace was sanctuary, the only place in a world of monsters that was good and safe. As the sun flooded the skylight and it's beams like soft tendrils crept into the side area where they slept, soon caressing Gerard's cheek making him blink awake. Noticing Frank was facing him and their arms wrapped around each other, he held him closer still letting the moment sweep over him and melting him into bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this fic, it allows me to be more creative. Thank for all the support!! xxx


	3. Light

Gerard feigned to sleep, he didn't want to wake Frank or move away from his heat. However, after a few moments Frank had begun to stir while Gerard pretended to do the same, neither one of them moved they just looked at one another almost figuring out what the other wanted to do.  
"I don't want to move." Frank finally said and Gerard in response held him closer,  
"You don't have to." Gerard whispered into Frank's hair, Frank melted into the embrace nuzzling Gerard's neck. They spent half an hour in comfortable silence, both soaking up the sensation as the sunlight slowly soaked through blanketing them in an almost celestial glow. "We better move, there's still work to do" Gerard slid out from under the covers, Frank let out a whine to object before following Gerard. "Shit, you don't have any spare clothes."   
"It's fine don't you need me in these for the painting?"   
"Yes but you still need a fresh set, you can borrow mine even if they will be a bit big." Gerard hurried off into a trunk tucked away in the corner, Gerard handed him a Misfits t-shirt and a pair of trousers and a belt. Frank muttered a string of thank yous before Gerard hurried off some place else leaving Frank to change, sighing heavily Frank sat back down on the bed trying not to think too much about everything. Yet how couldn't he? The stranger who whisked him away in a heartbeat to his world of art, a world that he had now become a part of. His form etched onto canvas and into the bed sheets, the very bed sheets that this strange magical man held him so close. He had never been close like that to anyone, he didn't want to question it or label it. It happened and that's that. 

After a quick breakfast of coffee and a re-change into yesterdays clothes which Frank found bewildering, why offer fresh clothes if he needs to be in yesterday's? Gerard had began to gather some paints and return to his strange trance. Gerard's movements were delicate and precise, each brush stroke had a particular place and meaning, every fiber of the painting breathed an emotion. Gerard took extra care at this stage meaning this would take even longer, he offered Frank frequent breaks but he never moved. He sat and watched Frank lighting up cigarettes, pace and stretch and groan at his aching limbs. Gerard smiled internally knowing that Frank was his muse, every movement and every sound was something to be treasured, a piece of art waiting to happen. It was at that moment something deeper in Gerard began to shift, it was not only the urge to make art but the urge to touch Frank, feel how his skin feels. Every contour, every angle, to run his hands through his hair, to hold and feel him. Gerard wanted Frank for more than the art. He wanted more mornings of holding Frank, of seeing Frank in his clothes and that lopsided smile. Yet despite all of this Gerard didn't really know how to pursue it, he had only known Frank for a few days and he was still unsure of everything. Gerard put all this thoughts out of his head as he painted, thinking only of lights and shadows and perspectives. Once light began to fade Gerard decided to call it a day, he hadn't painted much but it was starting to take shape.

They sat on the floor again eating leftovers from lunch, Gerard had a table but you couldn't see the stars from it. Absent mindedly his hand drifted closer to Frank's and Frank did the same, they were on the verge of something. Something that now held more meaning, this moment was something definite as their fingers slowly entwined. Frank had finished eating and let his head rest on Gerard's shoulder,  
"You're so fucking gorgeous Frankie, never seen anyone like you ever before." Gerard said it without thinking, he began to feel that twinge of regret as his face reddened.   
"Funny, I was going to say the same about you." The both smiled to themselves, not looking at each other once.   
"How about we have a day off tomorrow? I can show you some pretty cool galleries." Frank nodded and smiled at Gerard, his eyes moved from Gerard's eyes to his lips and then back up. Not quite daring to, it was too early perhaps or maybe he was too afraid. Things had moved so fast, so very fast. Instead, he rested back on Gerard's shoulder as Gerard's thumb circled the back of Frank's hand. Gerard wanted that kiss, he wanted to steal it right off Frank's lips but how could the meek and awkward artist be so bold? He took Frank's chin into his hand and tilted it up before landing a quick peck on the lips, that was enough he couldn't do anymore than that. Frank wanted to return the kiss, Gerard was nervous and afraid so he decided to do this on Gerard's terms. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter but I've had so many exams, next chapter will be much longer promise! Thanks for all the support xxx


	4. Waves

Frank pulled his coat tightly over himself as the biting wind whipped against him, winding through the streets to his apartment. Tonight he wanted to stay home, he needed a quiet night to think. These past few days had been in a word, ridiculous. Just think about it, you're working your dead end nine to five job only to have some artist pick you out as a model. Not only that, on your first night of the job you stay over your boss's place and sleep in his bed with him, Frank was pretty sure that was unprofessional. He didn't even care that Gerard had kissed him, it was only a dumb kiss just a small peck. Frank had no idea why that happened and he wasn't going to think about it either, he was Gerard's model and that's all. But there was this small part of Frank that didn't want that, it wanted more. It wanted this to be more than a professional relationship, there were things about Gerard that were enchanting. He was this chaotic mad man, that had a head full of ideas and it was so beautiful to Frank. Gerard would get swept away by his art, by the endless stream of ideas and how to fulfill them. It was clear that for Gerard life and work was one thing, it was so admirable to see someone so devoted to their work. Frank shook his head, he should not be having those thought. Gerard is his employer, nothing more. 

Gerard sat in his studio staring at Frank's incomplete portrait, he knew he shouldn't have kissed him but it felt so right. What does an artist feel towards his muse? Should they ever dare to consider that they may love them? It was so wrong to Gerard, to move so fast and go almost nose diving into this. Yet Frank was so, so... so Frank and it just drew Gerard in helplessly, like he was under his spell. He took a deep drag from his cigarette and looked upwards to the skylight, he wasn't sure why invited Frank on a day trip tomorrow but maybe it would allow for them to get to know one another. Then maybe Gerard could begin to accept the boiling hotpot of emotions, maybe. 

There was a thick overcast of cloud, not enough for rain but enough to make it slightly warmer so you're only shivering and not blue. Gerard waited patiently outside his studio for Frank, after about ten minutes of anxious foot shuffling he could see the small shape of Frank come into view.  
"Follow me." Gerard grinned cheerfully and set off, Frank in tow looking rather puzzled and confused. It was only a twenty minute walk downtown, Frank then realized where they were, the music store. He looked at Gerard more concerned, no way on earth could Gerard have known he liked music. No way.  
"Why are we here exactly?" Frank now felt more cautious  
"I'm observant, you have guitar calluses on your fingers not to mention the stack of CD's I saw in your apartment when I first introduced myself. It was quite easy to figure out you loved music. So I brought you here because I also love music. It's like audio art." Frank was quite impressed, Gerard was no stalker just a great detective. Frank giggled internally at the thought of Gerard being in a detective novel, he would probably be like Columbo only artsy. 

They spent a few hours walking through the aisles talking about their favorite albums, Iron Maiden, Misfits and Bowie were heavily discussed. They didn't actually buy anything, it was more an ongoing review of the albums they listened to. Frank felt like he had known Gerard for years, they had many similar interests like horror movies and cult classics. They walked back to the studio giggling like school boys, then Frank did something truly childish he ding-dong ditched someone's house. They bolted off giggling, Gerard felt like he was a kid again but with the sort of childhood he never had. Belleview was not a safe place to play growing up, he stayed in most of the time playing with his bother Mikey. It was fun but he never got the 'normal' kid experience. 

They got back to the studio still laughing and aching from sprinting, Gerard invited Frank in for some coffee. It's usually coffee people have when things turn in an unexpected direction, for Gerard and Frank it was no different. It was all very blurred how it happened, it just did. Before either one knew what they were doing they were stood in the kitchen lips pressed together eyes closed, hands clung to one another as the kiss deepened. It lasted only for a moment as they both snapped out of it, looking at each other stunned. Both their heads spinning, try to reach a conclusion but all either one could think about was that it just felt so good. Regardless of right or wrong or what was professional. Truth was in that moment, both of them felt something unlike ever before. It's not the sort of feeling that you could name, it was like there was a light in your chest and you just felt so damn content. It was truly bizarre. A silence began to unfold between them, it wasn't awkward it was static. The deciding of what to do next. To go for it or to pretend none of that happened. Like a tidal wave it came again, only stronger. Lips locked, bodies clung they kissed knowing fully what they were doing. Just as naturally as the wave dissipates the kiss ended, calm settled between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the (((positive vibes))) xxx


	5. All I Am

In that instant everything fell away, every cooing voice trying to trail Frank away was drowned out by the tsunami that was Gerard. Nothing held either of them back, as unrelenting as the winds of winter they swept up and away in new sensations. Lips collided, hungry and desperate. Nothing was enough, kisses deepened and tongues explored one another's mouths. Frank pinned to the wall by Gerard's firm yet gentle grip, he sank into him and let his body take it all in. He wanted more, it wasn't his to take, he could not claim Gerard's flesh. Gerard was not his, not his to hold or caress. For now hungry dead end kisses is all that will blossom between them, slowly they ended the kiss again both their pupils blown out. Gerard wanted to speak, apologize but his mouth formed no words it only moved goldfish fashion. Frank raised a finger to Gerard's lips to silence them.   
"It's okay, whatever you want this to be it will be. It's all your terms, I'm fine with anything." Gerard nodded slowly,  
"I like you Frank a lot but I just, I don't know. Should we be a couple so soon? I haven't even painted you nude yet." Frank smirked   
"So paint me nude, look at me Gee for all I am. Then decide what you want, see me at my most naked. All my quirks stripped away, a man ready to mold into your creation." That's when Gerard first saw it, the wild passion in Frank's eyes. Almost a dangerous lust to be Gerard's creation, to be made into the mad visions of an artist. Frank was Gerard's muse, he knew that now.  
"Surprise me then Frank."

Ten minutes ago Gerard was brave, he had unabashedly agreed to draw Frank nude. However, now he was sat on his stool anxious as all hell, his feet tapping on the floor. Finally, Frank walked out his beautiful skin almost alive with all the tattoos, despite the sight of such perfection Gerard still turned bright red. He got up to move Frank into position, a minimized pose as Gerard felt so embarrassed and tried to avert his eyes from Frank's crotch region. He set Frank standing, looking over his shoulder with one arm draped across the opposite shoulder while the other hung loose. The further Gerard got into drawing the more he relaxed, the art swallowing him up and abandoning his insecurities. He was only doing a graphite sketch, something simple to let Frank in his own entirety shine.Within two hours Gerard had finished and handed Frank the piece, his mouth fell agape.   
"Holy shit this is amazing, the detail and care. It's just... just.. holy shit." Gerard smiled shyly, red returning to his face.   
"I saw your passion Frank, the same madness that lurks in my head. I don't know what I want from you, I only know that I want more." Frank nodded slowly,  
"I want more too." He stretched upward to lay a kiss on Gee's forehead before disappearing to get dressed. Frank looked at himself in the mirror, unsure of how he felt, a thousand emotions clouding his head. He liked Gerard a whole lot and it's not like he got rejected, it's just it's nothing solid or concrete. Maybe, it will be but Frank didn't want maybes. Sighing deeply and staring his reflection in the eyes he knew what he would do, do as Gerard wanted because that impossible motherfucker just so happened to enchant him and now there's no escape. There will always be hope. 

That night Frank stayed over Gerard's again, this time Gerard spooned him and held him close. Frank wasn't sure if was intentional or not, he didn't care it felt good whatever it was. In that lull of comfort Frank slipped into sleep, his mind never ceasing to be quiet. That morning Frank awoke to a very different sensation, warm, sightly wet. His eyes fluttered open still heavy from sleep, he then saw the culprit, Gerard, planting kisses on his neck and collarbone.   
"It worked! You're awake." Gerard sounded like a scientist who had a eureka moment, hovering above Frank like an excited puppy.  
"I shouldn't have gotten up, so you didn't have to stop." Gerard giggled and kissed Frank on the lips,   
"Yeah but now I get to kiss you on the lips. I would've done that to wake you up but it's kinda creepy."   
"It was good enough for Sleeping Beauty."   
"Ah yes because I Mr. Stranger have found this possible dead body because how does he know? And I will kiss her. Have you read the original? Way, way worse." Frank giggled,  
"Okay fair enough." Gerard still had Frank straddled, they spent a good twenty minutes kissing and giggling in bed before Gerard rolled back into his spot.  
"Hey Frank."  
"What?"  
"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love for all the support xxx


	6. As Boundless As The Sea

"Oh wait not there, not there. Ow! Watch it Frank, that really hurt. Okay try over here, that's better." Gerard cradled his crushed finger like it would fall off, he and Frank were trying to move one of his supply chests but it didn't end too well.  
"Lemme see that baby." Frank cooed reaching for Gerard's hand, holding it gently he laid a soft kiss on it. Gerard had his trap set, before Frank could realize it he had pulled him into his embrace and began cuddling him.  
"Aha! My master plan has worked, I now have you trapped Mr. Iero." Gerard did an evil laugh, God what a cute dork. Frank didn't try to resist or fight,  
"Awh you got me! What ever will I do? I am at your mercy Mr. Way." Gerard set about to tickle Frank, as his reign of terror rained down upon him Frank gave into giggles.  
"You cannot escape me Iero." Gerard said grinning   
"Stop! Stop!" Frank pleaded between fits of giggles, soon enough Gerard obliged. He paused to gaze down at Frank, to take him all in as he so often liked to do.

Without saying anything Gerard swept Frank up and carried him over to the bed setting him down gently, the playful smile gone as his eyes filled with something else. He looked at Frank with a critic's eyes, analyzing every detail to the core as the silence blossomed between them. In between the cracks of silence that knowing, that feeling emerged and took hold. Gerard kissed Frank roughly and deeply before pulling away and shifting, his fingers so used to intricate work began removing Frank's shirt like it was made of glass. Gently and softly they removed one another's clothes until there was not a stitch left. Wordlessly they began kissing again, Gerard pinning Frank to the mattress. Breaking the kiss he went to the dresser and grabbed some lube, Frank gave him a quizzical look.  
"I needed to practice on myself, I didn't want to hurt my masterpiece." Gerard smiled flicking open the cap, "lie on your stomach sweetie." All Frank could do was listen, the sound of bottle being squeezed followed by that deathly silence. 

Frank moaned at the unexpected contact, Gerard's finger explored his hole for a moment. When he was sure Frank was okay he added a second, scissoring and fingering Frank who was moaning and pining already.   
"Hands and knees now baby." Frank did as he was told and shifted into the required position, Gerard lined himself up with Frank's hole and went in slowly. Frank moaned loudly before biting his lip in pain, when Gerard had bottomed out he paused to let Frank get used to him.  
"God you feel so big Gee."   
"You're ass is so tight sugar, I'm not sure how long this will last." He give a little giggle before he started moving, slow at first but then gradually getting faster. Frank's moaned echoed through the building, the echoes resonating creating some sort of symphony with Gerard's grunts, the sounds of the bed and the distant sound of people outside. Gerard's head was spinning, every nerve relishing the feeling. This is how he wanted art to feel like, an orgasmic mind fuck that left you reeling. The heat of Frank around him, his warm sweaty body and just the sight of Frank was bringing Gerard ever closer to the edge, he grasped Frank's dick and began jacking it to his rhythm somehow making Frank moan louder still. Frank came first, making his walls close around Gerard who came seconds later riding out his orgasm. He collapsed next to Frank, panting and sweaty his mind still coming back down from sub-space. They both lay there for a while holding one another's sweaty bodies in a post coital embrace, soon sleep began to wash over them and they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be getting longer from next week on wards, thanks for all the love xxx


	7. Perfection

Gerard lay awake, Frank's naked body slung across his chest, his eyes fixed on the night sky. A sky full of stars, how tiny must they be? In comparison to the universe and everything that ever was or is to be, even the most famous are the most puny. If you screamed Da Vinci's name at the Medusa Cascade would it knew who he was? Ultimately no as it's only gas. But still, in all of the vast mysteries of the universe Gerard still lay here at war with himself, should he allow himself to love Frank? The stars seem near immortal, in comparison to a single human life they seem like it. He remember when he was in love last time, how he worshiped her like she was the sun and he a planet. Sometimes some things are not meant to be. He didn't want Frank to be a planet that revolved around him, he wanted Frank to simply love him. If he were a star, to live a life as long as that, would he even question loving Frank? If you could live forever would you not do everything you ever wanted? Or would you put it off because you believe you have time to, just because you live longer than others. So, in a life as sort and unpredictable as this should this even be a question? Gerard nodded softly to himself, satisfied with conclusion and faded out to sleep. 

The following morning Frank woke up a little sore, yet he was happy. Gerard still slept and he could feel his warm chest rising and dropping softly beneath his head, he nuzzled it gently trying not to wake him. Despite his best efforts, his squirming and shifting had roused Gerard from his slumber.  
"Morning baby." Gerard said from half closed lids, Frank smiled back up at him.  
"You look cute when you just wake up."   
"You always look cute." Gerard smiled back, neither moved basking in the moment. Gerard raked his fingers through Frank's hair absent mindedly smiling to himself, the bubble of happiness in his chest growing. He couldn't remember when he last felt like this.  
"Gee?" Gerard hummed in response, "do you love me?" Frank's voice shook a little, unsure if he's said the right thing. Gerard's hand stopped, he looked down at Frank and whispered  
"I do Frankie, I really do love you. I'm not afraid of that anymore." Frank let out a sigh of relief and propped himself up to give Gerard a quick kiss,   
"Good, because I love you too."

That day was pretty mundane, Gerard continued painting Frank but with new passion. In finding his love with Frank he had lost his fear, he wanted only to expose the beauty before him exactly as he envisioned it. The onlooker should be drawn to the very features Gerard adored, they should see the exquisite beauty of Frank in all it's glory. Gerard spent hours trying to get the light and shadow right, finding the right way to paint the tattoos and just anyway to give Frank justice. Although we may seems like specks of dust compared to the universe, Frank's beauty should be known across the solar systems. At least that's what Gerard thought as he painted, something to show any race of living things how beautiful art can be. If the Mona Lisa could see this, her dumb smile would be wiped off her face for sure. By midnight Gerard had finished, totally exhausted and covered in paint. Frank had nearly drifted off 5 times in the past half hour. Gerard looked upon his art, a feeling surging through him. He wasn't exactly sure how to describe how he felt, it was somewhere between satisfaction and ecstasy but my God was it beautiful. Frank could only gape in awe, the level of detail was amazing. It was perfect.   
Suck on that universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you're all enjoying this fic, much love xxx


	8. Her

They slept soundly, Frank latched to Gerard's torso and held in place by Gerard's arm. The blanket lay crumpled on the floor, abandoned and forgotten in the heat of last night. The front door latch unlocked but they slept on, even the loud shut and close did not stir them.  
"Oh my God, please when you invite me over next don't let me see your gay orgy." Frank turned bright red and fumbled for something, anything to cover himself with.   
"Well look away then." Gerard yelled back, just what you would want. Your younger brother walking in on you and your lover., naked and asleep. Frank still didn't know what was going on, the tall and skinny stranger seemed to know Gerard well. Finally with both of them fully dressed the stranger turned around, Gerard had his arms folded and he looked slightly cross.   
"Well are you going introduce us?"   
"Oh fuck, sorry. Frank this is Mikey my younger brother, Mikey this Frank my boyfriend." Frank died inside, his boyfriend's brother had seen him naked. His first impression of him was seeing him naked, oh God that's a memory that's getting repressed for sure. 

After some time of talking over coffee Frank's embarrassment had died down, Mikey seemed quite nice perhaps slightly awkward but nice. He wanted to go home, get some clean clothes and leave the Ways argue about Star Wars but Gerard was having none of that. It was just so crazy, he hadn't known Gerard long and now he's his boyfriend. Although, Frank doesn't remember either one of them saying about this being like a dating thing. He had gone to the restroom but stopped on his way back when he heard the whispering,   
"I didn't know you were gay. You were pretty hung up about the Lindsey thing when I came over last."  
"It's complicated. I didn't really know I was gay until I started drawing Frank, I won't get into it because you're my brother and that's gross. But I was super confused and still am a bit. I just don't know."   
"Do you love him? Or are you still getting over Lindsey?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Do you love him? Or you using this as a way to distract you from her?" Frank didn't want to hear that answer, he walked in like he hadn't heard a thing. Both of their faces were pretty telling, like they were trying to hide something.  
"So what you guys talk about when I was gone?" They looked at one another and then back to the table,  
"Oh y'know stuff." Gerard looked down at his hands, a stab went through Frank's heart. Perhaps he should have listened after all. 

Mikey left about an hour later, all Frank could do was stare at his knuckles.  
"Hey Gee?"  
"What's up baby?"  
"I heard you talking with Mikey earlier, about if you loved me." Gerard turned pale, he couldn't meet Frank's eyes.  
"I was scared." Gerard whispered, Frank tilted his head slightly unsure of what he meant. "I was scared of who I was. She waltzed into my life and I fell in love with her, it was a whirlwind. She was beautiful and just so wonderful. But then they shot her and they just ran, all I could do was hold her in my arms as she bled out. The ambulance wouldn't come in time and I had to watch her..." He broke off tears rolling down his cheeks. Frank placed a hand to comfort him, he didn't know what to say.   
"I had no idea."  
"I turned to art then, pouring myself into it and almost going mad. Then I lost the spark, I didn't know what to paint or create and I was stuck in this limbo. A void of hell and emptiness, so I filled it with alcohol and narcotics. I painted to get paid and that was for the booze and drugs.  
"I was fading away. Somehow, I snapped out of it. I realized that she wouldn't want this of me, she wouldn't want me to throw my life away. Then I met you, I had just got sober and there you were. An undiscovered masterpiece, you put the spark back in me.  
"I was afraid of falling in love with you, I had never had those feelings for a man and I thought I was betraying her. Now I know, she will only want me to be happy and for me to be happy all I need is you." Frank was speechless. Gee had been through hell and after all that, he still loved him.   
"I love you Gee"   
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the dialogue, I needed to add some substance to the plot. Much love xxx


	9. Yours

Frank stood naked before Gerard, painfully hard and exposed. Fully clothed Gerard circled him, caressing him only occasionally. It had occurred to Gerard that he and Frank hadn't had any real fun, that is by his definition anyway.   
"Are you okay with this now baby?" Gerard whispered his face softened into concern.   
"I'm fine, honestly." Gerard nodded, his expression now stern.  
"Firstly, I am your dom and you shall call me master or sir. Secondly, when in play you must speak with my permission only and do as I say. Lastly but most importantly you must select a safe word.   
"Revenge, sir." Frank bowed his head, saying nothing Gerard ran a hand up his bare thigh and gave his ass a firm squeeze.   
"On your knees, show me how well you can use that mouth of yours." Silently, Frank knelt down and unzipped his master's trousers it was only then he noticed that Gerard was painfully hard too. He reached a hand into Gerard's boxers and freed his throbbing member quickly slipping it into his mouth. Gerard let out a loud moan, "such a good slut." He mumbled as Frank began working, his tongue playing with the underside while bobbing his head rhythmically. 

Gerard moaned softly above him, his hands gripping firmly into Frank's hair. "Want me to you your hole? Do you?" Frank stopped and look upwards at Gerard, nodding. "Beg for it, show me how much you want it."  
"Please master, use my hole. Use me as you want, just please fuck me." Gerard smiled and pulled Frank up for a kiss, their erections bumped painfully together. Unable to resist Frank began to gyrating his hips,  
"That's not what good sluts do, I'll use your hole sweetie but you won't cum until I say and I'll tie you to the bed so you can't touch yourself." Frank looked down shamefully, his first time as sub and he already fucked it up. 

Gerard was gentle in tying Frank to the bed posts, he was lusciously spread and open for Gerard. Gerard had tied him with his back to the bed so Frank couldn't get any friction from the bed sheets, seeing Frank in such a way only reminded Gerard how beautiful he was. Gerard began to undress so painfully slow, Frank was so desperate for him that every passing moment was torture. Of course, that was what Gerard wanted. Painfully slow, so Frank would be more needy for him. Eventually he was fully naked, he straddled Frank and leaned over to whisper to him  
"when you moan, moan as load as you want. I want to hear how much you love me using your ass." Frank nodded and Gerard began leaving a trail of kisses down his chest, stopping to suck his nipples before pulling away. He still wasn't doing anything, drawing out Frank's neediness only to torture him more. Slowly Gerard grabbed the lube from the dresser draw, he lubed up one digit and pushed it into Frank's ass. Frank moaned at the contact but didn't dare push down on it. Slowly Gerard added more fingers, scissoring them to make sure Frank was fully stretched. At this point Frank was almost pleading for Gerard, that is if he could talk. 

Finally, Gerard added a generous amount of lube to himself and pushed himself in slowly. Frank winced at first but then his face relaxed, Gerard thrusted into Frank very slowly. It was clear Gerard loved watching Frank squirm, becoming more and more desperate to be used. Without warning Gerard's thrusts became fast and deep, Frank's moaned echoed and bounced off the walls. Adjusting his angle slightly Gerard hit Frank's prostate in merciless abandon, Frank was almost screaming from the pleasure incoherent mumbles left his throat. Gerard wouldn't punish him for that, Gerard's grunts became louder as he neared his climax.   
"P-please master may I.."   
"No not yet, not until I say." Gerard cut him off, pounding faster than before. "Okay, now." Frank let himself go, a jumble of phonetics left his throat in a slight resemblance to 'Gerard'. As Frank's walls closed in around Gerard, that was too much and he too climaxed. He rode out the orgasm before finally pulling out. Gerard untied Frank and collapsed next to him on the bed, both sweaty with hair stuck to their foreheads, Frank's cum still on their stomachs. Yet, neither could move or talk, too tired to do anything more than blink or pant. Despite the mess they lay in the drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really late guess, I've had a crazy time this past week or so. So here's some smut! Much love xxx


	10. Saggy Titties

Gerard ached all over, he hadn’t had a night like that in a very long time. Sure he has had hook ups and casual flings here and there, a man has needs after all but nothing quite like last night. His gaze shifted to the still sleeping Frank, his ass is going to be sore this morning. Gerard smiled at that. Last night was so damn good, now he had to care for his baby.  
He began to run a bath and added some bubble bath too, Frank and he needed to soak their aching muscles. Today, they will have some time off, they had been working on this piece real hard and a nice day off would be welcome. Perhaps a walk in the park?  
Frank began to wake, in a rather convenient time for the plot, just as Gerard finished running the bath. He poked his head into the room as Frank dozily rubbed his eye,  
“Moring gorgeous.” Gerard smiled, Frank slurred out some sounds which Gerard took as the corresponding reply. “How are you?” Frank sighed deeply,  
“ ‘Mmm good.” He moved to get up and winced, Gerard grasped his hand to pull him into the bathroom.  
“Knew you’d be achy so I ran us a bath, it should fit us in easily.” Frank smiled, who was this considerate human? This kind lover of his who fucks him in the ass but also cherishes him. They both slid in bodies entwined, the warm water soaked into them and relaxed their tight, sore muscles. It was in a word bliss, Frank had never felt like this. Ever.  
He sat between Gerard’s legs, the elder man lathering him with soap and gently washing him. Softly, Gerard left trails of kisses and hickeys on Frank’s shoulders. They didn’t speak, they didn’t have to. Their bodies served as vessels through which they communicated, every kiss, every caress breathed a thousand words. It was sanctuary, a place free of pain. Frank didn’t want it to end.  
Eventually, they got out of the bath and got dressed. Gerard held Frank’s hand as they wandered to the local park, the crisp air filled with the steady chatter of people. Gerard was grateful for a day off, he needed to recharge his creativity and a day with Frank was perfect for that.  
“I love you Gee.” Frank beamed up at Gee.  
“I love you too, I was just thinking. How about I treat you to some…” Gerard paused to check there was no one by “fun stuff.” He giggled as Frank turned a violent shade of red,  
“Y-y-yes please.” He stammered, before he could fully get his words out Gee grasped his wrist and dragged him along. It wasn’t a long walk to the shop, at least with Gerard nearly sprinting and Frank getting tugged along. It was quite a seedy little place, the paint peeled from the sign that read ‘Dirty Secrets.’ The windows were boarded up but the door had a stained ‘open’ sign hanging from it, Gerard’s childish glee seemed to disappear instantaneously and he looked at Frank.  
“I uh, didn’t expect this. I guess we’re here now so we can’t go back. Right?” Frank was wordless, he just hung on to Gee for dear life. Nervously Gee slid his hand onto the door handle, pushed it down and with a loud creak opened the door. Inside was no better than outside, it was the sort of place that would sell used DIY butt plugs from 1970. One wall was stacked with old porn VHS tapes, the other had a till with an old lady decked in blue eyeshadow from lid to brow. The crone seemed to be a 100, yet still wore a tight corset to show off her ‘cleavage’ which was more of a Pacific Ocean of wrinkles.  
Her gaze followed them all the way to the back, luckily the butt plugs were stored downstairs. Once out of the reach of the old woman’s gaze the breathed a little easier, this place wasn’t really the nicest place to be.  
“Hey Gee, may I have this please?” Frankie’s voice was small and squeaky, he pointed to an ornate glass butt plug with a heart shaped handle. Gerard smiled down at him and picked it up,  
“Of course baby, mind if you wear a little something with it?” Frank nodded, Gerard picked up a bright pink mini skirt and white stockings Frank’s eyes grew wide. They were beautiful. Gerard chuckled and walked back up to the till, he set everything down as Frank hung at his side avoiding the lady’s gaze.  
“Nice choice fellas, don’t really like gays in here but customers are customers.” Gerard remained silent, and waited for his chance to hand over the money. “I guess you two like kinky shit huh? Or is he just straight and gets you to dress like a girl so he can fuck you?” She chuckled, “pathetic” Gerard continued his silence. “35 bucks” she croaked,  
“But it’s 30, it can’t be 35.” Gerard tried his best to sound brave,  
“Extra 5 or nothing.” Sighing deeply Gerard set down the five and walked out.  
“Stupid bitch. She doesn’t like gays? I don’t like mummified prostitutes.” Frank giggled at the end part, Gerard’s rage broke.  
“Mummified prostitute!” Frank giggled, Gerard joined in.  
“Saggy titties and make-up from the 80’s, maybe she’s a Ripper victim back from the dead?” Frank was laughing uncontrollably now, Gerard’s insults easing the sour mood.  
They got back to the studio, Gerard set down Frank’s new things on the bed. “So Frankie, how about we try some of these things out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait!! Here's a kinda weird but fun chapter! Thank you all xoxo  
> Here's a guitar cover of Honey this mirror I did: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQWqd3jtjjo hope y'all like it xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> I hate being that guy who spons themselves but I am not in a good financial position, so I tried selling some MCR merch only without luck. I assume you all like MCR as you are reading this and I hope you check out my stuff: https://www.redbubble.com/people/waterdroplet?asc=u   
> you people are all so lovely and made me feel so welcome here and I hope you like my merch. Thank you all for everything. xxx


End file.
